Fantasy World
by Audrey Naylon
Summary: Lucy menemukan sebuah buku cerita aneh yang sebelumnya belum pernah ada di kamarnya. Ia juga tahu kalau itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah buku cerita anak-anak. Setelah itu buku itu bercahaya dan ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pink aneh. Ia harus mengalahkan Zeref untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di negeri itu./[Chapter 3: Kebangkitan Penyihir Arwah]
1. Prolog

Yosh! Ini fanfic pertamaku! Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi... selamat membaca!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Fantasy World © Audrey Naylon

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

[Chapter 1: Prolog]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfillia. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya―melepas lelah di sekolahnya. Persetan dengan sepatu dan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Ia baru saja akan terpejam jika ia cepat menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di meja belajarnya. Lucy mengabaikan rasa lelahnya itu dan langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan melihat sesuatu yang asing dari meja belajarnya.

Buku cerita. Atau, lebih tepatnya dongeng anak-anak. Sampulnya menggambarkan seorang gadis pirang dan pemuda _pinkish _yang menyerang seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sejak kapan buku ini ada di meja belajarnya. Perasaan ia belum pernah membeli buku semacam ini seingatnya. Lucy tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Jadi, tak mungkin ada orang yang menyimpannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melihat sinopsisnya. Kalau seru 'kan, boleh saja ia menyimpannya. Karena, apa yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya akan menjadi miliknya.

Di buku ini menceritakan. Seorang gadis yang datang dari dimensi lain melawan seorang penyihir gelap bernama Zeref. Dibantu dengan pemuda berambut _pink_ dan teman-teman yang lainnya agar bisa menyelamatkan Fantasy Land.

Huh? Nama pemeran utamanya tidak tercantum pada sinopsisnya. Karena penasaran, ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Pemeran utamanya N―

SLASH!  
Muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari buku itu. Lucy terserap ke dalam cahaya itu dan ia masuk ke dalam buku.

**...**

Seorang gadis pirang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Di tempat ini… sangat indah. Ia baru pertama kali ke tempat ini. Dimana semuanya masih hijau... sangat sejuk rasanya. Lucy menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang dengan lembut menerpa wajahnya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil suara _baritone _memecahkan konsentrasinya yang sedang menghayati alam itu. Merasa dirinya yang ditunjuk, ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Lucy melihat seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ yang menatapnya dengan cengiran.

Lucy yang menatapnya mengerutkan dahinya. Heran. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat yang ia duduki dan menghadap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke arah Lucy.

"Kau… nyasar ke sini ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata orang itu menatap Lucy dari bawah ke atas. Lucy yang masih pakai seragam itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu. Lucy juga awalnya berniat menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

"Oh. Aku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." balas Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memberikan _grin_ miliknya. Lucy yang memerah segera menjabat tangan Natsu.

Natsu Dr―tunggu! Natsu. Inisialnya 'kan dari N. Dan… ia mempunyai rambut yang sama seperti pemeran utama di cerita itu. Jangan-jangan―

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Natsu yang membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. Lucy tersentak dan cepat-cepat menjawab "Ah… aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Baiklah. Hey, kau tinggal di rumahku saja dulu!" ajak Natsu yang sudah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Lucy berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Natsu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya bersamanya.

**...**

"Aku pulang!" seru Natsu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak kecil juga tidak besar. "Yo! Kau pulang juga _Flame-head!_" sambut seorang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Natsu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Jangan mencari gara-gara kau, _Ice-brain!_" balas Natsu. Lucy yang sedang mengintip dari belakang punggung Natsu menatap pemuda itu heran. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu, tapi di―

"Siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu, _Fire-breath_?" tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata menyadari kehadiran Lucy. Lucy tersentak sementara Natsu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh… ini teman baru kita. Namanya Lu… Lu… Ah! Luigi!" seru Natsu sambil mencoba mengingat nama gadis di belakangnya ini. "LUCY!"

"Oh… maaf Luce," jawab Natsu sambil nyengir. Lucy semakin kesal. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di keningnya. "Aku bilang LUCY!" tekan Lucy.

"Dasar kau! Memberi nama orang lain seenaknya saja!" tegur pemuda itu. Natsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Dimana Erza, Wendy, Happy, dan Charle?" tanya Natsu mengabsen nama teman-temannya.

"Beli makanan." jawab pemuda itu singkat. Ia tersentak "Namaku Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Salam kenal!" kata Gray memperkenalkan diri. Lucy mengangguk "Salam kenal."

"Hey, Natsu! Ada apa kau berdiri di depan pintu? Dan siapa gadis di sebelahmu itu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Natsu. Natsu dan Lucy menoleh.

"Oh, hai Erza. Aku baru saja datang. Dan ini Lucy Heartfillia." terang Natsu memperkenalkan Lucy.

"Oh… kalau begitu, salam kenal dan selamat datang Lucy-_san_! Anggap saja kita ini keluarga!" kata gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang diikat _twin-tail_.

"Namaku Erza. Gadis ini Wendy. Kucing putih itu Charle, dan kucing biru itu Happy." kata Erza memperkenalkan semuanya.

"Salam kenal!" ucap Lucy. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" kata Natsu mempersilakan semuanya masuk.

**...**

"Lucy-_san_. Ini kamar kita!" kata Wendy mempersilakan Lucy masuk. Lucy mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Di dalamnya, ada tiga tempat tidur besar dan satu tempat tidur kecil. Yang diyakini Lucy, tempat tidur itu untuk kucing bernama Charle.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang-orang dari ruangan sebelah.

"_Apa kau pikir dia orang yang dimaksud?"_

"_Ya. Aku yakin. Semuanya sama. Ciri-cirinya juga. Bahkan - juga!" 'Bahkan? Bahkan apa?'_ pikir Lucy kesal.

"_Hm… aku juga yakin kalau 'dialah' orangnya."_

"_Apa kita harus memberi tahukan semuanya padanya sekarang?"_

"_Jangan dulu. Aku takut dia tidak bisa mempercayainya sekarang."_

"_Aku setuju denganmu Erza. Lebih baik, kita tunggu sampai 'dia' menyerang."_

Sepertinya percakapan itu ditunjukkan padanya. Ah… tidak mungkin! Jangan ke-PD-an dulu ya, Lucy! Tapi… apa maksudnya 'sampai dia menyerang'?

"Nah… Lucy-_san_! Pakailah baju ini! Sepertinya, bajumu itu kotor!" kata Wendy menyerahkan baju piyama berwarna _pink_ padanya. Dia sendiri sudah memakai piyama berwarna biru muda.

"Ah… terima kasih, Wendy!" gumam Lucy sambil menerima piyama itu dengan senang hati dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Wendy hanya melihat punggung Lucy dan beralih menatap ke lantai sambil tersenyum miris. "Semoga saja dia bisa membantu…"

**...**

"Hoaam!" Lucy menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali mencari kesadaran.

"Pagi Lucy. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Erza yang juga baru bangun dan duduk di sisi kasurnya. Lucy menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah itu, Erza lebih dulu mandi, bergantian dengan Lucy.

"Kau sudah bangun ya," ucap seseorang. Lucy mengernyitkan dahi, suara siapa itu? Wendy? Bukan! Erza? Bukan! Natsu atau Gray? BUKAN! Ia melihat ke arah sumber suara, yang berasal dari… bawah?

"Apa kau yang tadi berbicara?" tanya Lucy pada seekor kucing putih―Charle. Dia tahu dia sudah gila, menanyakan sesuatu yang mus―

"Tentu saja!" jawab Charle sambil berkacak pinggang. Lucy menatapnya horror. "Kau bisa berbicara?!"

Charle menghela napas panjang, ia tahu akan sulit bagi Lucy untuk mempercayai ini. "Yah… di dunia ini, kucing sepertiku bisa berbicara! Dan lagi, aku itu _Exceed_ bukan kucing!" ucapnya. Lucy mengangguk, sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya, tapi malas.

Mereka―Lucy dan Charle―berjalan ke arah meja makan tempat dimana teman-temannya menunggunya.

**...**

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, dan sudah hampir tenggelam. Lucy dan Natsu duduk di atas bukit depan rumah mereka.

"Luce…" Natsu membuka suaranya, memulai percakapan. Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Hm?"

Natsu menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu ini di mana?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya atas pertanyaan dadakan dari teman barunya itu, dan ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng pelan.

Natsu, kembali menghela napas _'Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengetahuinya' _batinnya. "Tapi kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu, ya?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk antusias. "Ini di…

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hahaha! _Ending_-nya ngegantung ya? Sengaja XD *ditimpuk*

FF pertamaku di Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari mimpiku sendiri XD

Mungkin udah ada yang bisa nebak mereka dimana? *pertanyaan yang sangat amat mudah*

Terimakasih untuk _readers _dan _silent readers _yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fanfic-fanfic saya karena saya masih sangat newbie.


	2. A Story Book!

Yosh! Chapter 2 _UPDATE_! Selamat membaca!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Fantasy World © Audrey Naylon

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

[Chapter 2: A Story Book!]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Natsu kembali menghela napas panjang. "Ini di b―"

"_Fire-breath_! Lucy! Sudah waktunya makan malam! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana?" suara Gray menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Natsu mendengus dan menjawab, "Baiklah! Kami akan segera menyusul!"

Gray―dengan tatapan tak percaya―langsung kembali bersuara. "Erza akan menghabisiku jika aku tidak kembali bersama kalian!" Gray mau tak mau harus berbohong. Ia tahu apa yang akan Natsu katakan, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi untuk saat ini.

"Tch! Baiklah! Baiklah! Ayo Luce!" Natsu membantu Lucy berdiri dan mereka kembali ke ruang makan.

**...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsu?" tanya Gray dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Luce apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Apa itu salah?" balas Natsu. Dari nada bicara mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat―bukan berdebat seperti biasanya. Berdebat di tengah malam, cukup pintar agar tak ada yang mendengarkan―tentunya jika kau tak membangunkan yang lain!

"Bukan itu maksudku! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Akan memberitahu Lucy nanti saja?" seru Gray.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak bilang aku menyetujui perkataan Erza?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Erza, Natsu, dan Gray berkumpul di kamar Natsu. _

_"Apa kau pikir dia orang yang dimaksud?" tanya Gray membuka percakapan._

_"Ya. Aku yakin. Semuanya sama. Ciri-cirinya juga. Bahkan namanya juga!" tegas Natsu. Mereka kini sedang membicarakan seorang gadis yang baru Natsu temui tadi siang_―_Lucy Heartfilia._

_"Hm… Aku juga yakin kalau dialah orangnya." tambah Erza._

_"Apa kita harus memberitahukan semuanya padanya sekarang?" tanya Natsu._

_Erza menggeleng. "Jangan dulu. Aku takut dia tidak bisa mempercayainya sekarang. Walaupun kita punya buktinya, sih."_

_"Aku setuju denganmu, Erza. Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai dia menyerang." Gray mengangguk menyetujui._

_Natsu memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Sepertinya dia mempunyai rencana lain yang bertolak belakang dengan mereka._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Benar, 'kan?" tanya Natsu. Gray tak merespon, malah menatap Natsu datar, "Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu. Dan aku lebih memilih cepat agar dia bisa 'berlatih' bersama kita!" lanjutnya.

Gray menghela napas panjang―ia tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak seorang Natsu Dragneel. "Apa buktinya? Kita tidak berlatih sama sekali bukan? Lagi pula, **perasaan kitalah yang akan menentukan semuanya**."

Natsu terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan teman sekaligus _rival_-nya ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Walaupun tujuan mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini sih.

Natsu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. "Aku mau tidur dulu! Kita teruskan perdebatan ini besok!"

Gray menggeleng. "Dasar anak ini!"

**...**

Lucy mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang, jam tiga subuh!

Lucy menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan. Erza, Charle, dan Wendy masih terlelap. Lucy memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu di kamar. Ia menemukan sebuah meja yang entah milik siapa. Tidak! Bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Melainkan sebuah buku. Buku yang ia temui di meja belajarnya.

Rasa penasarannya muncul kembali di dalam dirinya. Ia membuka halaman pertama. Matanya membulat melihat tulisan yang tertera di dalam buku itu.

_Tokoh utama dalam buku cerita ini:_

_- Natsu Dragneel_

_- Lucy Heartfilia_

"Heh?" gumamnya tapi dengan ada yang pelan agar tak membangunkan teman-temannya, yah… ia belum membaca satu halaman penuh sih. Tapi, untuk apa? Toh halaman ini hanya untuk pengenalan tokoh dan ia yakin tokoh-tokoh lainnya itu adalah Erza dan yang lainnya.

Lucy menghela napas. _'Oke, tenang Lucy! Itu semua mungkin hanya karangan mereka saja yang ingin membuat buku cerita, 'kan? Hehehe' _batin Lucy menenangkan dirinya. Charle yang ternyata sudah terbangun, menatap Lucy dengan wajah datar. Lalu ia memilih untuk kembali tidur.

**...**

"Pagi Lucy/Luce/Lucy-_san_!" sapa teman-temannya begitu Lucy sampai di meja makan.

"Pagi…" jawabnya singkat. Ia masih terus memikirkan buku cerita itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Charle dan Happy saling bertatap muka sebentar, lalu Happy kembali menoleh ke arah Lucy dan bersuara, "Lussy… apa kau sudah melihat buku cerita itu?"

Gray dan Natsu tersedak mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Charle dan teman-temannya tidak memberi tahu mereka?

"Ah… buku cerita yang tanpa judul itu ya? Ceritanya menarik. Walaupun aku baru membaca sampai tengah―"

"APPAAA? KAU SUDAH MEMBACANYA?" teriak Natsu dan Gray serempak sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lucy sempat berpikir kalau mereka sama sepertinya―tidak mau karyanya dibaca oleh oranglain.

"―halaman. Dan aku penasaran dan ingin membacanya sampai akhir!" lanjut Lucy panjang lebar.

Erza menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia kembali bersuara. "Lucy. Kau belum membacanya sampai akhir―" ucap Erza tergantung. Mata Lucy membelalak dibuatnya, bagaimana kebohongannya bisa terbongkar? "―Tapi buku cerita itu masih baru prolognya."

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Huh? Lalu kenapa kalian tak menyelesaikannya?"

Natsu berpikir sejenak. "Karena, kita sedang berada di buku cerita itu. Dan apa yang kita lakukan di sini, adalah alur dari buku cerita itu." jelas Natsu sedikit ragu.

Lucy yang mendengarnya menghentikan makannya dan menatap Natsu penuh tanda tanya. "Huh? Maksudmu aku masuk ke dalam dimensi lain dan memasuki tempat ini? Ini bukan mim―"

"Ini memang bukan mimpi, Lucy-_san_. Ini kenyataan." jawab Wendy memotong kalimat Lucy.

Natsu yang sudah selesai berdiri dan mengajak Lucy keluar. Lucy hanya menurutinya dan mengekor Natsu dari belakang. Natsu berhenti di puncak bukit sambil menatap apa yang ada di depnnya.

"Lihat." tunjuk Natsu yang mengarahkan ke arah sebuah istana. Hanya saja auranya sangat gelap.

"Heh? Bukannya kemarin tidak ada yang seperti itu, ya?" tanya Lucy sambil memperhatikan istana itu dengan seksama.

"Kau saja yang tidak melihatnya." jawab Natsu singkat. Lucy hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Lucy tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini dan membuatku dapat kembali lagi?" tanya Lucy.

"Mengalahkan penyihir hitam bernama Zeref." jawab Natsu singkat. Ia menatap tajam istana itu, seolah-olah bisa membakarnya hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Natsu." kata seseorang dari belakang mereka. Natsu dan Lucy dengan cepat berbalik.

"Zeref…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Aku tau! Aku tau! _Chappy _ini lebih pendek dan lebih abal dari yang sebelumnya -_-

Terimakasih untuk _readers _dan _silent readers _yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca.

Kalau ada kritik, saran, atau _flame _mungkin? Bisa langsung tulis di kolom _review_. Bye-bye!


	3. Kebangkitan Penyihir Arwah

Yeay! Chappy 3 _update_!

Oh ya, maaf fanfic saya yang berjudul 'Tanya-Jawab Fairy Tail' saya _delete_. Hoho, maaf kalau _readers_ pada kecewa ya... #masih sempet-sempetnya ketawa.

Oke, langsung saja!

* * *

Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Fantasy World by Audrey Naylon

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

[Chapter 3: Kebangkitan Penyihir Arwah!]

ENJOY

.

.

.

"Zeref..." desis Natsu menatap tajam orang yang ada di depannya ini. Zeref yang diberi tatapan tajam hanya diam.

"Kau berlindunglah di belakangku, Luce." kata Natsu sambil melangkah di depan Lucy. Lucy yang di belakangnya hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Natsu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" lalu Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Tentu saja, Lucy yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini terkejut melihatnya sementara Zeref hanya menghindar dengan tenang.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" seru Wendy dari belakang Zeref yang juga masih bisa dihindari Zeref. Natsu sudah mau meluncurkan serangannya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ucapan Zeref.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertarung..." Zeref menutup matanya. "Tapi aku ke sini hanya untuk memberi kalian peringatan. Dalam waktu satu minggu ini, aku akan menghancurkan semua penduduk." lanjutnya dan langsung menghilang dengan aura hitamnya.

"Satu minggu?" gumam Wendy dan menghela napas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy. Tepat setelah itu, Erza dan Gray menghampiri mereka, diikuti Happy dan Charle yang terbang di belakang mereka.

"Hei, tadi Zeref datang ya? Maaf kami terlambat!" ucap Gray setelah berada di sebelah Wendy.

"Ya. Dia bilang satu minggu lagi dia akan menghancurkan semua penduduk." jawab Wendy seperti sudah putus asa.

"Satu minggu? Kita harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu satu minggu itu dengan sebaik mungkin." ucap Erza sambil mengusap dagunya dengan tangan kanannya seraya berpikir. Lucy, merasa dirinya diabaikan mendengus kesal.

"Hei! Jangan mengabaikanku! Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Lucy yang membuatnya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

"Hn. Kau tahu ini di mana, Lucy?" tanya Erza memastikan yang dijawab anggukan Lucy.

"Ya. Ini di dalam buku cerita."

"Nah, artinya, di dalam buku ini kita bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku dan Wendy termasuk Dragon Slayer." jelas Natsu.

"Itu." Gray menunjuk kunci-kunci yang menggantung di ikat pinggang Lucy. "Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Entah," Lucy mengendikkan bahu. "Aku menemukannya di dalam laci meja belajarku, sehari sebelum aku dikirim ke sini. Lalu saat aku sudah berada di sini, kunci-kunci ini sudah menggantung di ikat pinggangku. Dan aku selalu memakainya, siapa tahu penting?" jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

"Ya. Itu sangat penting." ucap Erza singkat yang membuat Lucy mengernyit.

"Lucy-_san_! Kau adalah seorang penyihir arwah!" seru Wendy. Lucy masih mengernyit.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Lucy sementara yang lain hanya diam. "Hei?"

"Ah! Nanti juga kau tau! Sekarang ayo kita cepat-cepat ke kerajaan!" seru Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy diikuti Happy di belakangnya.

"Hei! Jawab aku dulu!" seru Lucy namun Natsu tak menggubris perkataan Lucy dan terus menarik tangannya.

Sementara Erza, Gray, Wendy, dan Charle hanya menatap kepergian mereka. Lalu berjalan ke lain arah. Ya, berpencar.

* * *

"Hei Natsu! Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" seru Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Natsu membuatnya berhenti mendadak sehingga Lucy menabrak punggungnya, ia berbalik.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku 'kan bukan penyihir arwah." jawab Natsu dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya.

"Natsuu! Lusyy! Aku lapar! Ayo kita makan dulu!" ajak Happy yang terbang di sekitar mereka sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Ya. Ayo kita mancing!" ajak Natsu sambil—lagi-lagi—menyeret Lucy ke danau terdekat. Ya, mereka jalan melewati hutan, jadi tidak heran jika melewati danau.

"Hei, kau kira aku akan makan ikan men—"

"Aku akan membakarnya!" potong Natsu. Tak lama, sampailah mereka di sebuah danau. Natsu menngeluarkan tiga buah alat pancing.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau membawa ini?" tanya Lucy sambil menerima alat pancing yang diberikan Natsu.

"Hmm, sejak kapan ya?" gumam Natsu. Happy? Dia sedang asyik sendiri memancing ikan dan langsung memakannya.

"Argh! Sudahlah, nanti bagaimana cara makannya aku tak mau memakan ikan mentah!" ucap Lucy sambil menatap Happy yang sudah memakan ikan hasil memancingnya.

"Aku yang akan membakarnya." jawab Natsu. Setidaknya jawaban itu bisa melegakan hati Lucy.

**...**

Lucy dan Natsu berjalan (Ingat, Happy terbang!) ke arah penginapan terdekat setelah memancing dan makan ikan, dengan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal berada di genggaman Lucy. Mari kita lihat judul buku tersebut!

_Celestial Spirit Mage_

Oh… rupanya ia menemukan buku untuk seorang penyihir arwah seperti dirinya. Sedikit informasi, mereka menemukan buku itu saat Lucy menemukan toko buku untuk para penyihir. Lucy―karena memang pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang kutu buku―memaksa Natsu dan Happy memasuki toko buku itu.

Belum sempat ia membaca buku, beberapa orang―yang diyakini mereka―bandit menghadang mereka. Natsu segera menyerang mereka dengan raungan naga apinya, tetapi bandit-bandit itu dengan gesit menghindari serangannya. Mereka menggunakan pedang biasa untuk melawan Natsu. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak membuat Natsu kewalahan.

_'A-Andai saja aku bisa membantunya untuk melawan mereka…'_ batin Lucy menyesali ketidaktahuannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Lucy bergerak sendiri ke arah kunci-kuncinya dan mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna emas.

"Open! Gate of the Lion key!" seru Lucy sambil mengangkat kunci itu. Ia pun heran dibuatnya, apa yang ia lakukan?

Muncul seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dengan memakai kacamata berwarna biru dan memakai jas.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku," gumam arwah itu dan langsung melesat ke arah bandit-bandit yang menghadang mereka dengan cahaya kuning yang memancar dari cincin di kedua tangannya.

Baik Natsu maupun Lucy memerhatikan arwah itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan Happy hanya memerhatikan gaya rambut arwah itu.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu arwah dari kunci zodiakmu?" tanya Happy pada Lucy yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan kepala Lucy.

Dan bandit-bandit itu pun langsung tumbang. Sementara arwah yang tadi dipanggil Lucy menghampiri mereka.

"Lucy, sekarang kau adalah pemilikku, jika kau ingin memanggilku lakukan saja seperti tadi. Panggil saja aku Loke. Yoroshiku." ucap Loke sambil menjabat tangan Lucy yang tentunya tidak bisa tidak Lucy balas.

"Y-Yoroshiku." balas Lucy terbata. Loke tersenyum dan hilang seakan dimakan cahaya.

"Waaah! Penyihir arwah ini sudah bangkit!" seru Happy sambil terbang memutari kepala Lucy dan Natsu.

"H-Hei! Yang tadi itu kan hanya kebetulan!" sangkal Lucy.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke penginapan!" ajak Natsu. Lucy dan Happy pun mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini pendek dan adegan bertarungnya pun nggak banget. Saya minta maaf ya. Ini juga tidak seperti yang saya pikirkan. Yah... chapter depan akan saya panjangkan lagi. Chapter ini pendek soalnya saya masih agak-agak mual karena motion sickness yang super menyiksa itu-_- Sekali lagi maaf.

Makasih banyak yang udah mau ngereview dan membaca fanfic saya ini. Terimakasih juga yang sudah mau memberi saran.

Jadi... please review ya minna!


End file.
